jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
List of moral lessons
Jay Jay the Jet Plane has a theme of teaching moral lessons to viewers, in terms of plot. Most episodes end with the lesson being announced, usually by the narrator but sometimes a character. Spending Time With Big Jake The New Plane Tracy's Shooting Star Upsy Downosis Herky and the Opposites Game Tracy's Sonic Boom Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure Jay Jay: What can a little butterfly like Breezy do to keep warm and safe in the winter? Old Oscar: Well, I...Well, I-I guess he might uh...well...I'm not sure. Well...but nature does have a way of taking care of its own. Mark my words, Jay Jay. There's someplace for Breezy to spend the winter, I'll betcha. ... So, Old Oscar and Jay Jay headed back home. Jay Jay was relieved that nature, in its infinite wisdom, had taken care of his little friend, Breezy. And he couldn't wait for the first day of spring, when he and his good pal would be together again in Tarrytown. The Singing Meadow Tracy: You were right, Jay Jay. There always is an answer to a mystery, you just have to keep trying to find it. Jay Jay: That's right! ... So, from now on, the planes would call this place "Singing Meadow", after the pleasant sounds of the hummingbirds that they always hear there. And once again, Tracy and the other little planes had learned that nature is indeed full of surprises. Jay Jay Meets Captain Hightower Tracy's Snuggly Blanket Fire Engine Evan Tracy's Candy Catastrophe Savannah's letter: Tracy dear, here is your favorite treat, candy. I know you'll share it with everybody back home, but I hope you won't eat it all at once. Remember, too much of a good thing can be bad for you. I'll be home soon. Love, Savannah. ... Savannah: Now, Tracy darling, y-you don't seem to be too excited about my present? Tracy: Uh...I'm excited, all right. I still love candy, but I'm learning something from you that I'll always remember. Savannah: Oh, and what's that? Tracy: You really can get too much of a good thing, which can be very bad for you. Savannah: You know, it sounds to me like...like maybe you ate too much candy! (chuckles) Tracy: I sure did, and I'll never do it again. ... So that's how Tracy learned you can have too much of a good thing, which just had to be the sweetest lesson she had ever learned. Tuffy, the Tiny Tow-Truck Snuffy's Snowman Tuffy's Buried Treasure Snuffy's Thanksgiving Snuffy: Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Yes, Snuffy? Snuffy: I finally figured out what we give thanks for on Thanksgiving. Jay Jay: What? Snuffy: First of all, we can give thanks that we're all together, safe and sound. Jay Jay: Aw, you can say that again, Snuff. Snuffy: And we can give thanks for good friends, like you and me, and how much we help each other. Jay Jay: Hey, you're right! Thank you, Snuffy! Snuffy: Thank you, Jay Jay! Snuffy and the Colors of Fall Snuffy's Birthday Surprise A Trip to Skylandia Brenda's Mother's Day Tracy's Song Picture Day Old Oscar: Doesn't your propeller help you fly high in the sky, a-and paint beautiful pictures? Snuffy: Um...yes. I guess you're right. I love drawing pictures. Old Oscar: Well, you see? You should be mighty proud that you're not like all those other planes, that's what makes you special! You're the only plane in the whole wide world that's just like you! Snuffy: Wow, you're right! I am the only plane in the world just like me! ... So that's how Snuffy realized that his propeller helped make him one of a kind. Snuffy learned that sometimes the things that make us different, also make us special, and even make us picture-perfect. Hide and Seek Big Jake's Birthday Surprise Catch the Buzz Grumpy O'Malley Snuffy's First Day of School Super Sonic Jay Jay Tuffy's Trip to Pangabula Tuffy's Adventure In Pangabula Jay Jay and the Stars at Night Hero Herky Wing Wigglin' Big Jake: You see, Jay Jay? Everyone has their own special thing that they need to do to feel healthy. Jay Jay: Big Jake, I'll never be ashamed of what I do to take care of myself ever again! ... And so, from that moment on, Jay Jay was never ashamed of doing his exercises again. He learned that everyone needs to do things to take care of themselves. And it was the best camping trip they ever had. Tracy's Tree Super Loop-De-Loop Old Oscar: Well, Winnie? What did ya think? Winnie: Oh, Oscar, why on earth did you do that? Old Oscar: (stammers) What? Uh, you came to see my...my famous Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop, d-didn't ya? Winnie: No, my old friend. I came to see you. I like you for who you are, not for what you can do. The most important thing is that you and your young friend here keep safe and sound, so that I can visit you again and again. Old Oscar: Ho-ho, Winnie, you're the greatest! ... What a great day this turned out to be. Oscar learned that his old pal Winnie, liked him not because of the special things he could do, but because of what a special friend he was. And from this day on, it was a lesson he'd never, ever forget. Jay Jay's Bad Dream Evan Gets His Wings Snuffy Sees the Big Picture And so, as they flew off towards the meadow, Snuffy thought again about what he'd learned, that's it's always best to speak up when something's wrong. Never again would he let something like a very little allergy get in the way of a very big picture. Jay Jay's Winter Parade Jay Jay: Gosh, ice sculptures are all about me! Brenda: Heh heh. That's just the point, Jay Jay. Each one of them is a reminder that you don't have to give us one big gift at the end of the year, because all year long you give a little bit of yourself each and every day. Snuffy: Yup, so this Ice Parade is our gift to you! Jay Jay: Oh, wow! Thanks, everybody! ... So that's how Jay Jay realized that giving is something you do all year long, to show friends how much you love them. Something Jay Jay had always done, every day of the year. Snuffy's Seasons Tracy: So, now you know all the seasons, Snuffy? Snuffy: Yes. Winter...spring...summer...and fall. I guess I should be happy...but now, all the fun is over. (sighs) Tracy: Aww, Don't be unhappy, Snuffy. Think of it this way: every time the fall season ends, we get to have brand new seasons, starting with winter. Herky: And then, you have a whole new bunch of fun! Snuffy: We do?! Oh, yippee!! ... So, that's how Snuffy learned his seasons, and how when the seasons are all done, we have new seasons to look forward to. Switch-Around Day Snuffy's Missing Friend Missing You Jay Jay and Snuffy: Big Jake! Big Jake: I just got in a few minutes ago, you just missed my landing. Snuffy: I missed more than that, Big Jake! I missed you a whole lot! But I had my good friends here to help me wait for you! Big Jake: I'm glad, Snuffy. I missed you, too. But I know that when I'm gone, you have plenty of friends here to make good until I come home. ... And so, that's how little Snuffy learned that good friends can help you when you miss someone. And that there are lots of ways to keep the people you miss close to your heart. Tippy Toppy Peak It's always important to keep trying. line ... Jay Jay: So you see guys, Tracy didn't really pass her high flying test yet. Snuffy: But why didn't you say so? I thought she flew really high! Herky: Yeah, me too! Jay Jay: She did fly high, but she still needs to practice. That's what Tracy tried to tell ya, only...you guys were so excited, you didn't give her a chance to talk. Herky, Snuffy: Oops! Snuffy: Sorry. Jay Jay: But I goofed up too, I should've been a better friend and said something for her. ... Snuffy: Tracy, I sure am glad you're back. And I'm sorry I didn't let you talk before. Herky: I'm sor-r-ry, too. We wer-r-re worried about ya, Tr-r-racy. Tracy: That's okay, guys. Next time, when I have something important to say, I'm just gonna make sure to speak up. Jay Jay: And I'll speak up for ya, if you can't do it yourself. Tracy's Treasure Hunt Jay Jay's New Wheels Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure - Part 1 No moral lesson was directly stated in this episode, it just focused on the planes getting ready for Christmas. Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure - Part 2 Tracy: (singing) They say that it's better to give than to receive. Jay Jay: (singing) I guess we'll find that out this Christmas Eve! ... Jay Jay: Yikes! I was so busy having fun delivering presents, that I forgot all about getting one myself! Tracy: I guess it was more fun giving Santa our help, then getting presents from him, huh? ... Well, they did manage to get Revvin' Evan down. Then, they had the best Christmas Day ever, full of fun, friendship and giving. It was a Christmas they'd never, ever forget. Jay Jay and the Magic Books The Counting Game Babysitting Blues Jay Jay Earns His Wings Jay Jay: What do I have to do to grow up, Big Jake? Big Jake: Well, you're already doing it, Jay Jay. Every day, you're changing and learning new things. That's what growing up is all about. Jay Jay: Oh, I wish I could grow up faster. Big Jake: I think you're doin' just fine. Just to be sure to go to go to bed early tonight and get plenty of sleep. You have to be ready for your next run to Sandy Landing tomorrow. Jay Jay: Huh? You mean, I'm still on the route? Even after what happened? Big Jake: That's right, you can learn from what happened today. Mistakes, they can help you grow and change. It's all part of "earning your wings". Kinda like what your friend the caterpillar is doing, right now. Jay Jay: Really? Big Jake: You bet. Herky Jerky Upside Down Waterfall I'm Being Followed By The Moon Something Special Plane of a Different Color Jay Jay: color's not so nice as the ones before, but...so what? Tracy: You mean, you don't care about it? Jay Jay: Course not. Tracy: Why not? Jay Jay: Well, um...I guess it's...because no matter what color you are on the outside, all that matters is you're my friend, Tracy. That's all I care about. And...I think that's all anybody else cares about, too. Tracy: (gasps) Really? You know, Jay Jay, I never thought of it that way. Jay Jay: Well, you should. Because we all think you're the greatest. Tracy: Oh gee! Thanks, Jay Jay! ... Tracy: Guys, I guess I've learned my lesson. When it comes to my friends liking me, my color doesn't matter. And from now on, I'm never gonna worry about my color again! Hiccup Havoc Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport Snuffy's Favorite Color And That's The Tooth Snuffy: I've been thinking about what Savannah said. Waiting around for this tooth to fall out is taking a long, long time. A-and I'm worrying too much about it. Besides, I'm bored. I wanna go back outside and play again, and I want you all to have fun again, too. Jay Jay: Good idea. Come on, let's go tell everybody the good news! ... So, that's how Snuffy learned not to worry about the things he couldn't control, like losing a tooth. Because after all his worrying, in the end, everything turned out just fine. And that's the tooth—uh...I mean...truth. Big Jake's Team Big Jake: You kids aren't such bad teachers either, you taught me a good lesson. Jay Jay: What's that, Big Jake? Big Jake: Well, when the Wonderbirds couldn't perform today, I was ready to throw in the towel, but you kids taught me to never give up. And you reminded me that when something's important, there's always a way to get it done. I Love Your Funny Face Jay Jay: Hey, what's so funny? Tracy: (giggles) You! (giggles) I'm sorry it's starting to hurt you, Jay Jay, but you wanted to make the funniest face of all and win the game, and you did! (more giggling) Jay Jay: Gosh, you're right! It is the funniest face of all! Well...maybe from now on, I won't do anything to win a game, I guess I did go a little too far. Well, even though I'm a little sore, I'm gonna get some more fun out of my goofy face. C'mon, let's show it off. Snuffy's Rainbow Snuffy: Rainbow, why wouldn't you let me catch you before? Rainbow: Because I didn't want you to learn my secret, Snuffy. Snuffy: What is your secret? Rainbow: I think you might already know it. Snuffy: I do? Rainbow: Of course. My secret is that I'm just like the sky pictures you draw. Snuffy: You are? Rainbow: Yes. You see, up close your pictures are hard and fuzzy and hard to see, just a bunch of smoke. But from far away, you could really appreciate their beauty. Some things are only meant to be seen from far away. Snuffy: Gosh, you're right! You are just like my sky pictures! Now I see why you didn't want anybody to get close to you. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Rainbow: Thank you, Snuffy. I knew I could trust you. ... So, in the end, Snuffy finally learned the secret of rainbows: that they are meant to be seen from far away, so you can clearly see their bright, colorful beauty. The Buddy System Jay Jay had discovered that when it comes to trying new things or going to new places, there's nothing better than having a buddy along to make everything safer, happier, and more fun. The Great Tarrytown Blackout Jay Jay Meets the Cloud King Old Oscar: And after Savannah's long trip, she'll be lookin' forward to be comin' home. It's like I always say, there's no place like home. ... Puffy: Jay Jay? Why do you look so unhappy? Jay Jay: Puffy, there you are! Listen, you have to leave the airport and go home! Puffy: Why? Jay Jay: Well, because...with you here, nobody can take off or land! Puffy: Oh, no! I had no idea how much trouble I would cause! Jay Jay: Well, I'm sorry about that, Puffy. Well-I really am, but...clouds aren't supposed to live at airports. Puffy: I understand, Jay Jay. You were right all along. Besides, I'm starting to feel a little homesick. I miss the Cloud King and all my cloud friends. So, I'm going home. Jay Jay: It's just like Oscar always says, there's no place like home. ... Jay Jay was very happy that he'd met the Cloud King, and he loved the beautiful present he'd been given. And with the help of his new friend Puffy, he rediscovered that there really is no place like home. The Merit Badge Are We There, Yet? Problem In Pangabula Jay Jay's Dinosaur Hunt Dough-Nutty Snuffy Discovers the Ocean Jay Jay's Speedy Delivery Dog Gone Doggy Herky's Hat Chase Three Little Planes I'm Swamped Old Oscar Leads the Parade Old Oscar: What am I doing in the lead? Jay Jay: Oscar, we want you to be in front. Oscar: (gasps) You want me to lead the parade? Tracy: (giggles) We sure do! We're proud of you and what you did for Tarrytown! Revvin' Evan's Day Category:Lists